


Yoru no Enzetsu~

by raxilia_running



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Si sfilò il casco, scrollando nuovamente le spalle con una certa rassegnazione. Ora che erano completamente soli, lontani dal cuore caotico di Ikebukuro, poteva anche permettersi di rilassarsi quel tanto da starsene semplicemente all’aria aperta senza alcun surrogato a farle la testa, per timore di essere additata come un mostro dagli occasionali passanti.E' la notte di Halloween e Shizuo e Celty sono ancora in giro per le strade della città. Approfittando di un attimo di pausa dalla lunga ricerca notturna, il ragazzo si decide a manifestare una sua curiosità molto in tema con la festa ancora in atto al centro di Ikebukuro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> E alla fine ce l'ho fatta! Anche l'ultimo prompt è stato completato! So che non gliene frega un cavolo a nessuno ma si trattava di "volo notturno". E ogni occasione è buona per scrivere ShizElty, ormai. Allora, ecco, non penso ci sia molto da spiegare, a parte due piccoli accenni che sono necessari. Il riferimento al ragazzino con la zucca gigante sotto braccio è un omaggio alla raccolta di tre fic che **Nyah** ha scritto per l'Halloween Fest e più precisamente a Kida e a come compare nella sua fic "[In my ordinary life](http://www.fanworld.it/viewstory.php?id=5068&capitolo=8624)". Leggetele! Meritano! *fa pubblicità occulta* Per quanto riguarda il famiglio... Da quando abbiamo visto l'episodio 15 con Shizuo che saltella poco elegantemente sul sellino della moto/famiglio di Celty, ci siamo convinti che quella povera bestia sia rimasta traumatizzata da tal "molestia" e lo detesti! XD E non posso dargli torto! E basta, mi sono scocciata di scrivere note, buona lettura! *A*
> 
> **Prompt «Halloween Party»:** Volo notturno

Shizuo Heiwajima sollevò il braccio, portandosi la lattina di caffè freddo alla bocca. Il contatto gelido dell’alluminio con le labbra si confondeva alla sensazione della brezza fresca che gli scompigliava appena i capelli. L’alba tardava ad arrivare mentre gli ultimi brandelli di notte si avvolgevano alle cose e alle persone, inducendo il corpo a un consolante torpore e gli occhi a chiudersi inesorabilmente.

«Mi passi dell’altro zucchero?».

Il biondo scosse la testa, allontanando da sé la tentazione di abbandonarsi al sonno, e allungò la mano libera in direzione dell’amica, facendosi consegnare la terza zolletta da quando aveva aperto la lattina. Detestava le cose amare – era più forte di lui – quasi quanto amava le cose dolci. E quella particolare marca di caffè freddo, per quanto decaffeinato e per quanto zuccherato, non era abbastanza di suo gusto. Si trattava, però, pur sempre di una piccola ricompensa che Celty si ostinava a offrirgli ogni volta che la accompagnava nelle sue ricognizioni notturne alla ricerca di qualche indizio che la conducesse alla sua testa.

Le aveva ripetuto più volte che non doveva “buttare nel cesso i suoi soldi” in quella maniera ma la Dullahan sapeva essere più testarda di lui, quando ci si metteva, e alla fine si era dovuto rassegnare ad accettare quel pensiero senza troppo protestare. Ciò non aveva impedito all’amica di comprendere dalle sue smorfie mal dissimulate che l’amarezza di quella bevanda proprio non gli andava giù e di operare di conseguenza, recando con sé in una tasca della tuta fatta d’ombra qualche quadratino di zucchero per addolcire quello che ormai era diventato il caffè con cui Shizuo cominciava le sue giornate.

[Sei sicuro di farcela? Sono già le quattro del mattino, se andiamo avanti così tornerai a casa alle sei e non avrai neanche un paio di ore di tempo per riposare].

La guardia del corpo quasi finse di non notare il messaggio scritto sullo schermo del palmare, limitandosi a un borbottio scocciato come se volesse tagliar corto con quella discussione prima ancora che cominciasse.

«Bah, significa che stasera andrò a dormire più presto. Al massimo approfitto della pausa pranzo e mi faccio una pennichella su una panchina del parco. Non sarà qualche ora di sonno in meno a farmi male!».

Celty scosse eloquentemente il casco, immaginandosi l’amico addormentato in piedi contro il muro del primo vicolo vuoto in cui riusciva a infilarsi. Conoscendolo, non era poi un’eventualità così surreale: già se lo immaginava a scivolare lentamente di lato, finendo dentro un bidone della spazzatura. A quel punto come se la sarebbe cavata se fosse passato un camion della nettezza urbana?!

Star dietro a Shizuo era quasi peggio che badare a un bambino troppo cresciuto ma la fata confidava che, se era riuscito a cavarsela fino a quel momento, doveva avere un minimo di giudizio oltre quei comportamenti tanto impulsivi.

O magari una sfacciatissima fortuna…

Si sfilò il casco, scrollando nuovamente le spalle con una certa rassegnazione. Ora che erano completamente soli, lontani dal cuore caotico di Ikebukuro, poteva anche permettersi di rilassarsi quel tanto da starsene semplicemente all’aria aperta senza alcun surrogato a farle la testa, per timore di essere additata come un mostro dagli occasionali passanti.

Sollevò il collo verso l’alto, la densa nebbia nerastra che evaporava gonfiandosi e contraendosi a seconda del movimento della brezza notturna, osservando il cielo stellato sopra di loro o almeno quelle quattro stelle che occhieggiavano senza essere sopravanzate dalle luci abbaglianti della sempre troppo vicina città.

In realtà più che _guardare_ percepiva lo spazio attorno a sé, in quel modo strano che non sapeva spiegare e che riusciva soltanto a lei. Alla stessa maniera sentiva – forse per il frutto di qualche magico sortilegio legato alla sua natura – il sorseggiare rumoroso e stridente con cui Shizuo ingollava il caffè freddo. Non esattamente la più suggestiva delle colonne sonore ma era un suono che faceva compagnia, così come le faceva compagnia tutto ciò che riguardava quell’umano che di “umano” aveva ben poco. Eccolo lì, un altro essere che faticava a trovare il suo posto nel mondo, con quelle qualità fisiche fuori dal normale che facevano di lui un paria, condannato dal mondo e da se stesso a non avvicinarsi mai troppo ai suoi _simili_ per evitare di far loro del male.

Almeno finché si trattava di persone cui lui teneva per davvero. Negli altri e non rari casi d’individui importuni, invece…

Eppure la consapevolezza di fargli compagnia e alleviare quell’invincibile senso di solitudine che lo possedeva, non cancellava dal cuore della Dullahan il senso di colpa per averlo costretto a una lunga nottata di veglia alla ricerca di una testa tanto introvabile da sembrarle sempre di più una leggenda sfocata piuttosto che un oggetto reale.

Il silenzio pensoso in cui era immerso l’amico, poi, non aiutava. Non era certo un gran chiacchierone ma, quando ci si metteva, sapeva imbastire discorsi di tutto rispetto, discorsi che Celty ascoltava con avida curiosità perché erano come una finestra sul mondo insondabile e caotico delle emozioni umane. E Shizuo, quelle emozioni, le viveva tutte al massimo della loro espressività, senza trattenerne neanche un’oncia.

Era preoccupata di fronte a quello sguardo perso nel vuoto: sicuramente l’amico doveva essere stanco e si ostinava a restarle accanto per una sciocca questione di orgoglio. Non riusciva a raccapezzarsi sul modo più indolore di farlo arrivare a casa e assicurargli qualche ora di sonno in più senza che lui si accorgesse di essere stato oggetto di “compassione” da parte sua e il fatto che si ostinasse a tacere mantenendo quel cipiglio vacuo non aiutava.

Se avesse potuto leggere nella sua mente, avrebbe però scoperto che non era il sonno a tormentare i pensieri del biondo. Una curiosità oziosa gli ronzava per la testa ora che finalmente poteva concedersi cinque minuti di pausa per raccogliere le idee.

Avevano attraversato mezza città in groppa alla moto – o meglio, al famiglio – di Celty e a Shizuo non era sfuggito un particolare, difficilmente ignorabile persino mentre osservava il mondo sfilare rapidamente ai lati della sua visuale: quella era la notte di Halloween.

Di gente conciata in modo strano, durante quelle lunghe ore di peregrinare senza meta, ne avevano incontrata parecchia. Particolarmente impressa nella mente gli era rimasta l’immagine di un ragazzino che vagolava allegro per le strade portandosi una testa di zucca gigante sotto braccio. Doveva essere in compagnia dei suoi amici ma non aveva avuto tempo di farci caso. L’unica cosa che l’aveva colpito era stata quella roba tonda e arancione che gli aveva improvvisamente ricordato come quella fosse la notte delle streghe, dei travestimenti e via discorrendo.

Non che fosse particolarmente interessato a un simile genere di festività, eccettuato forse per la lunga teoria di bambini che andavano a caccia di dolci. Ecco, quell’unico elemento gli faceva un po’ rimpiangere di non poter ritornare ai beati tempi della sua infanzia, quando quel meccanismo adrenalinico che gli faceva perdere ogni ragione e ogni controllo ancora non si era manifestato. Tempi in cui, se avesse ricevuto una caramella che non era di suo gradimento, non avrebbe temuto di arrabbiarsi e fare del male a qualcuno.

E una curiosità altrettanto infantile fece capolino quando dai dolci il suo pensiero si spostò ai travestimenti più o meno tradizionali che la gente indossava per un’occasione simile. Lui associava invariabilmente quella festività alle streghe, per quanto scontato potesse essere quel ragionamento.

«Ehi, Celty» borbottò all’improvviso, staccando le labbra dalla lattina, mentre il suo sguardo si posava sulla moto nera, ferma a pochi passi di distanza da loro.

«Dì un po’ ma quel… famiglio può trasformarsi in tutto quello che gli pare?».

Il sibilo del palmare che scivolava via dalla manica della tuta fu seguito dal rapido digitare di una domanda a dir poco perplessa, che brillò nei suo caratteri neri in mezzo alla luce verdastra dello schermo, spiccando nel buio della notte che li circondava.

[In teoria non lo so, in pratica si è sempre trasformato in una motocicletta ma non ho mai provato altre variazioni].

Dal modo in cui la Dullahan piegò una spalla, appoggiando il gomito sulla gamba ripiegata contro il ciglio del marciapiede, Shizuo non fece fatica a comprendere che fosse per lo meno molto curiosa di conoscere il motivo di quella domanda. Non era lui quello che solitamente interrogava la fata a proposito delle sue capacità soprannaturali. Era persino insolito che si dimostrasse tanto interessato alle sue potenzialità. Si limitava a considerarla fuori dal normale, esattamente come faceva con se stesso, senza farsi troppi problemi.

[Perché me lo chiedi?].

La domanda di Celty giunse con una lieve impazienza, nel momento in cui il biondo lasciò il discorso sospeso a mezz’aria, senza dare a intendere di volerlo completare.

«Così…» borbottò alla fine in risposta, scrollando le spalle con una smorfia strana dipinta in viso. «Pensavo potesse trasformarsi anche in… qualcosa che volava».

La Dullahan ci mise qualche istante in più a formulare la successiva replica: il nitrito quasi impercettibile che il suo famiglio aveva prodotto a quelle insinuazioni l’aveva udito, a differenza dell’amico, e sapeva che bisognava scegliere con cura le parole prima di rischiare che la discussione _degenerasse_.

[Beh, non so. Non mi è mai servito che volasse, solitamente mi sono limitata a farlo correre sulla terraferma. Non so neanche se ne sia capace…].

Shizuo si limitò ad annuire a quella dichiarazione, riprendendo a sorseggiare svogliatamente il suo caffè, mentre Celty, non del tutto convinta dal suo silenzio, aggiungeva un’ulteriore domanda al suo ragionamento.

[Ti interessava per caso… provare a volare?].

La guardia del corpo socchiuse gli occhi, ricacciando indietro una mole di pensieri confusi che si sovrapponevano dentro di lui, premendo per uscir fuori tutti insieme e nella maniera più disordinata possibile.

Sarebbe stato retorico dire che salire in groppa alla sua moto era già di per sé una sensazione tanto strana da assomigliare al volo, per quanto non avesse termini di paragone per avvalorare la sua ipotesi. Dopotutto, si trattava di una moto senza motore che scivolava nitrendo sull’asfalto come se ci galoppasse sospesa a mezz’aria, raggiungendo a volte velocità quasi folli. Se la sensazione del vento che gli frustava la faccia non assomigliava a quella che provavi volando, allora veramente il volo doveva essere un’esperienza alquanto noiosa.

Ma non era quello il nodo centrale. A lui di cosa si provava a svolazzare nel cielo diurno o notturno fregava poco. Ciò che gli interessava era proprio il fatto che il famiglio volasse e, ancor più nel dettaglio, che l’amica potesse o no stare sopra di lui mentre volava.

«Nah…» grugnì scocciato, appoggiando la lattina sul ciglio del marciapiede e allungando le gambe davanti a sé.

«Non hai mai provato a volarci sopra? Secondo me faresti un certo effetto, soprattutto in una notte come questa…».

Lo sguardo di Shizuo si spostava alternativamente dalla motocicletta alla figura di Celty che, senza casco e con le spalle ripiegate, sembrava una visione notturna, un’ombra solida che si confondeva al buio circostante ed era destinata a svanire col comparire dei primi raggi di sole. Un pensiero che lo faceva rabbrividire e il freddo notturno era un’ottima scusa per non dover giustificare quella reazione improvvisa.

[Non capisco… Cosa c’entra il fatto che io voli con la notte? Perché proprio “una notte come questa”?].

«È Halloween, Celty, una festa che... Insomma, Shinra te ne avrà parlato, no?» borbottò Shizuo, grattandosi una tempia con fare scocciato.

Alla risposta affermativa della Dullahan, proseguì con tono svagato: «Fra gente travestita da streghe, mostri e zucche, un essere _veramente_ _magico_ come te li farebbe sfigurare tutti quanti. Anche se quei coglioni ti prenderebbero per una strega… Vaglielo a spiegare che sei una Dullahan in groppa a una scop…».

Il biondo fu costretto a interrompersi all’istante quando una mano guantata si premette contro la sua bocca con un’urgenza fuori dal normale.

Vide la fata stringersi nelle spalle con un certo _terrore_ e si zittì istantaneamente, lanciandole uno sguardo interrogativo al di sotto delle sopracciglia aggrottate. Che diamine le stava prendendo? Perché mai reagiva così a una stupida battuta?

Shizuo non poteva sentire – o forse, più semplicemente, non ci aveva fatto caso – i versi di disapprovazione del famiglio ma Celty li aveva avvertiti tutti, distintamente. Se fino a quel momento aveva sperato che l’amico si fermasse prima di parlare troppo, all’ennesimo nitrito profondamente scontento era dovuta intervenire con un’azione di polso.

[Non ti consiglio di completare la frase… _Lui_ _è molto suscettibile su queste cose_. Non gli piace che le persone si prendano gioco di lui e non ama gli scherzi a proposito delle sue trasformazioni!].

Le sopracciglia del biondo, se possibile, si aggrottarono ancora di più mentre sbottava con una certa impazienza: «Ma era solo una stupida battuta! E poi non volevo mica sfotterlo, parlavo solo di un innocuo volo nott…».

Il modo in cui Celty agitò le mani davanti al suo viso, lo costrinse a tacere per la seconda volta di seguito e la cosa non gli piacque proprio per niente. Adesso anche il famiglio permaloso ci si doveva mettere! E dire che l’idea della Dullahan in groppa a una scopa volante che attraversava il cielo notturno non gli sembrava avesse nulla di ridicolo, anzi! E poi, di cosa si lamentava quel famiglio? Il suo compito era trasformarsi e portarla in giro, no?

[Lo so che non volevi prenderlo in giro ma lui è molto sensibile sulle… trasformazioni. È sempre stato fiero del suo aspetto equino. E poi, cerca di capire, Shizuo: non è il caso di insistere, non voglio ritrovarmi a dovervi dividere perché avete cominciato a litigare!].

Il biondo scrollò la testa decisamente, infilandosi le mani in tasca e lanciando uno sguardo a dir poco rancoroso in direzione della moto nera. Sembrava fosse pronto a ingaggiare l’ennesima disputa ma si trattenne, in parte perché non gli andava di mettere in difficoltà l’amica e in parte perché era stanco da morire – per quanto non avrebbe ammesso quell’ultimo particolare nemmeno sotto tortura.

Per un attimo nessuno parlò e la notte s’infiltrò fra loro, portandosi via persino il rumore dei respiri e affondandoli in una consolante bolla di silenzio, da cui parevano essere state bandite tutte quelle parole pericolose che potevano irritare il vicino. Fu soltanto in quell’attimo in cui Celty poté concedersi di rifiatare, o meglio, di scrollare le spalle e scacciare la tensione dal suo corpo, dato che non aveva bisogno di respirare.

Poi Shizuo aprì la bocca e il suo sguardo indignato trasmise perfettamente tutta l’intenzione di aggiungere un’osservazione particolarmente piccata che avrebbe soltanto fatto precipitare una situazione già di per sé precaria. L’occhiata lanciata all’amica, però, lo dissuase da quel proposito. Strinse le labbra, sbuffando con lo stesso, identico cipiglio di un bambino indispettito cui avessero sottratto il gioco preferito.

Strinse i pugni nelle tasche, sollevando la testa verso il cielo e scrutandolo lungamente con fare accigliato.

«Bah, tanto ormai è tardi e non c’è neanche la luna, comunque».

A quelle parole seguì un secco nitrito di disapprovazione e, per un istante, Celty ebbe davvero la reale impressione che la discussione sarebbe finita in una colossale zuffa. Ma i due contendenti se ne restarono così, a lanciarsi mute sfide nella notte senza azzardare a fare un passo, né per sottrarsi alla lotta né per andare incontro all’avversario.

Alla fine Shizuo ripiegò sulla sua posizione, in un modo tutto suo e contorto che non lasciasse intendere né alla Dullahan né al suo famiglio che si stava _arrendendo_. No, è che aveva soltanto di meglio da fare che concentrarsi su una stupida curiosità, ecco!

Qualunque fosse il reale motivo di quella sua resa momentanea, la fata gliene fu grata e lo osservò riprendere in mano la sua lattina e svuotarla degli ultimi residui di caffè in un paio di sorsate scocciate senza intervenire.

Per quanto Shizuo fosse convinto di essere nel giusto, non era il caso di insistere su una probabilità tanto aleatoria e rischiare di rimanere appiedato per aver fatto infuriare un famiglio permaloso. I voli notturni erano senza dubbio suggestivi ma una lunghissima camminata notturna fino al centro di Ikebukuro… Ah no, quella era tutto fuorché _suggestiva_!


End file.
